


Yes, Chloe, The Devil Dances

by Arken_Stone1



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Feels, Friends to Lovers, In Public, Jealous Lucifer, Lucifer In Love, Slow burn turns into a blaze, Vulnerable Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe blows off some steam of recent events by clubbing at Lux under Lucifer's watchful eyes. As he watches her, the slow burn flashfires into something neither anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Chloe, The Devil Dances

Mazikeen scoffed as she poured another shot of whiskey, her eyes watching the pale amber liquid arc midair from bottle to shot glass, all the while watching the unusual sight of Lucifer Morningstar voluntarily being purposely incognito rather than being the charming host at Lux.

 

Maze saw his eyes, dark and gleaming as were locked on a target on the dance floor that was blocked from Maze’s vision by a throng of dancers. She traced the line of Lucifer's gaze to its source, nonplussed to see it focused upon only one person who had been Lucifer’s friend and partner for little more than a year. Chloe moved on the dance floor with a grace and strength, recovering from the recent trauma she had experienced when her child had recently been abducted. Maze wondered what Lucifer had said to the prim detective to have her come out to Lux, let her hair down and her cleavage show.

 

Mazikeen sat down the bottle, strolling toward her boss, giving looks of disdain toward the dance floor where a few hapless misfits tried coming off a sexy and, instead, appeared pathetic. Her presence was acknowledged by a slight upward quirk of Lucifer's brow, still leaning against of his baby grand with a confident aire which Mazikeen knew well.

 

"So how'd you get Detective Decker loosen up," Mazikeen quipped, nodding in the Detective’s direction. “Slip her a few extra drinks?"

 

"I invited the good Detective, Maze, and she accepted." 

 

Mazikeen scoffed, thinking Lucifer looked like a dog begging for a treat as he kept his eyes on Chloe. "All eyes are her," she mused, nodding toward the center of the dance floor. "She was an actress, right?"

 

“Yes, Maze. . .and?” Lucifer drawled, casting his second-in-command a wry glance.

 

“Funny,” she nodded in Chloe’s direction. “She seems more the stripper type.”

 

“Maze,” the Lilim’s name came from Lucifer lips a menacing growl accompanied by a flash of crimson in his eyes. “Not another disparaging remark about Detective Decker. I hear a demon without her power on Earth is easy prey for a few of the Host.” 

 

Mazikeen winced, saying nothing while she scowled. She returned her gaze to the crowd to see Detective Decker ruling the dance floor like a queen in the short blue dress that show off her long legs. She glanced at Lucifer, watching his face remain stoic as he took the whiskey from Mazikeen, slowly slipping it as he watched the Detective dance.

 

"It bothers you to watch her, so why do you? Why put yourself through this torture of longing for what you can’t have?"

 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, burning Maze a contemptuous look. "Who says I’m torturing myself?"

 

"It's obvious, Lucifer, even to those who don't know you," Mazikeen said bluntly. “You trail after her like a dog in heat and she doesn’t even give you a second glance."

 

He slowly turned his head to face her, his eyes gleaming with fire ready to turn her to ash where she stood.Then, a familiar figure came to stand behind Maze, a tall handsome force with which to be reckoned and also called, “brother." “You’ve won a reprieve, Mazikeen, but don’t make me make you mortal."

 

"You know, Brother, Maze has a point," Amenadiel nodded toward the dance floor, wrapping his arm protectively around the demon. “Your Detective is getting a lot of attention and you're acting jealous."

 

"I am not-" Lucifer began. 

 

Amenadiel held up his hand to stop Lucifer in mid-sentence. “Remember, Lucifer, you never lie. Don’t start now."

 

Lucifer clenched his jaw . "I do not..."

 

“For being ten billion years old, Lucifer, how could not have learned anything about women?” Amenadiel shook his head in disbelief. “There’s a simple solution to your dilemma.”

 

“And that would be?” Lucifer scoffed, this time, he gulped his whiskey.

 

His brother motion the throng of motion in the center of Lux. “Go ask her to dance, man.”

 

*************

 

Chloe danced every song with a new partner and was having a fantastic time. It felt good to let loose in a familiar environment, having her best friend be her personal guardian devil. For all of Lucifer’s eccentricities and annoying quirks, he had always had her back and he’d never lied to her. It had been a very long time since she found herself able to trust anyone and it was ironic that it turned out to be a man named Lucifer Morningstar.

 

Dancing and socialized were two things Chloe hadn’t done in a very long time. She kept all of her time divided between Trixie and work with Lucifer, somehow, sneaking into to both places, it had become routine for him to cook dinner on Tuesdays at the house or to watch an old classic movie with her on the occasional Sunday. She found herself making logical excuses to show up at Lux to consult him on a case or to give the latest update on their current investigation. 

 

Things had started changing between them even before Malcolm’s abduction of Trixie, but now, thing were much more obvious. The recent love song Lucifer had written on commission for a wealthy patron, but had wrecked and shattered her soul in a way she refused to admit aloud. Finding herself in his bed fully clothed while he was delicious naked beneath black satin sheets, making no attempt to hide his god-given beauty. Damn, when did he get beneath her skin without her noticing? She was okay with it, but it still left her unsettle and there were things between them that remained unspoken that Chloe knew needed addressed.

 

She pushed the contemplation out of her mind and focused her attention on the melody and the beat of the D.J.’s choice of music. She felt someone behind her watching her every move and she turned in the direction from where the watching came, but only saw people mingling and dancing. She sighed, deciding that it was getting late and she needed to get home get back to real life. Chloe decided to find Lucifer and say her goodbyes before taking a cab home.

 

There was no sign of him and Chloe's head turned, scouting Lux, trying to find Lucifer in the mix of dancers and patrons. After a couple of minutes, she realized he probably wasn’t in the club. More than once she’d walked into his office, only to find Lucifer shagging some beautiful woman on his desk. Chloe had learned when he said, “come in,” that it was better just to hold the conversation on the other side of the door. Knowing that he’d show up at her house uninvited one of these days with enough food to feed breakfast to half of L.A., Chloe made her way toward the front door to hail a cab when she was stopped by strong hands gripping her waist from behind.

 

Chloe’s automatic reaction to being restrained made her fighting instinct prompt her body into forming fists and attacking whoever grabbed her from behind until a warm, deep voice whispered into her ear.

 

"What do you think you’re going, Detective?" Lucifer’s voice cut through the decibels of music. She felt his warm breath against her skin and the heat of his mouth on the back of her neck. “Don’t you know it’s rude to leave without dancing with your host?"

 

“Lucifer, what in the hell are you doing?" Chloe hissed.

 

Lucifer moved in until he pressed against Chloe from the nape of her neck to the bottom of her spine. “Being an attentive host to my personal guest."

 

"Lucifer,” Chloe heard her voice sound more like a deep, broken moan.” Everyone is looking at us."

 

She heard Lucifer brush heat against her backside and chuckle quietly into her ear. "Let them. I don't give a bloody damn."

 

"Lucifer!" Chloe tried to break free, but the hold on her remained strong, one hand sliding around her waist pulling her backwards against him

 

"Chloe. Tell me you haven’t thought of dancing with the Devil in the dim club light?."His hips swayed in music’s beat with Chloe falling into perfect synchronized movements, letting her head fall back against Lucifer's shoulder immersing herself in his presence. “I can’t do this. I can’t risk. . . whatever this thing is."

 

"Yes, you can and this isn’t a risk, Chloe, it’s growth," Lucifer gently guided her until she face him, then drew her close, his voice was ragged in Chloe's ear. "It’s worth everything to me and it always has been."

 

The primal beats of dance music floated away, becoming a slow piano ballad that Chloe recognized as the song written by Lucifer. Somehow, he had guided her from the dance floor and into the shadows where Lucifer’s beloved baby grand piano had been moved to make room for Lux’s patrons. “Lucifer, I'm not one of your toys. Please, let me go and forget it. This never happened."

 

“Don’t be afraid, Chloe, I’ll never hurt you nor will anyone else." Lucifer's breath sounded ragged in her ear. “For over a year, Chloe I've trusted you and you're let me in, but always kept me at a distance. I don’t want to know another day without you in my life or in my bed. I need your smile and your presence in my life. Without it, that is Hell."

 

"I can’t be your next fuck toy, Luci," Chloe looked him in the eye for the first tie. “Don’t let your dick ruin a working friendship."

 

“Detective," Lucifer tisked in disapproval. “Such vulgarity is unbecoming of you. Quit hiding. I have.”

 

“No," Chloe pulled away. “You say it now, but I know you, Lucifer. Women are a hobby for you. I'm not the shiny new plaything. I'm going home."

 

“I told you I loved you," she heard the break in his voice. “And I meant it, Chloe, every word. The Devil never lies."

 

“Lucifer, you're not the Devil, you're just a man who thinks he is." she gave him a said glance, shaking her head.

 

"Even if I am bloody sack of hammers, Love, it's because I'm mad for you and Bloody Hell, woman! You are the most obstinate, stubborn woman I've ever encountered. Even Mum has a reasoning in her madness -"

 

"Well, Lucifer, when you can keep it in your pants and just for one woman, maybe will talk." Chloe backed away from Lucifer. “Look, I’ve had fun and it’s been great tonight, but Trixie gets home tomorrow morning from Mom’s and I need to be awake when she comes home."

 

Lucifer's lips twitched. "And I'd love to be there with you to greet her."

 

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly comfortable trying to explain what you're doing around my house all the time in the early morning hours."

 

“I’d like you to be,” Lucifer took Chloe’s hand in his, pressing a heated kiss to her palm. “Chloe, somehow, you redeem me. Trust in me.”

 

“I do, but can I count on you?” She asked, no waver in her words or her gaze as she stared past his eyes and into his soul.

 

“Yes and you know it.” Lucifer said, not naming what was between it, leaving its name unspoken.

 

"I know it, " Chloe admitted. Then, her brow furrowed as if in deep thought. “Hey, why now all of a sudden this heartfelt declaration?"

 

Lucifer’s let his gaze fall to the floor.

 

Chloe’s mouth opened, her hand covering it as her eyes went wide with realization. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous?"

 

“I do not get-” then, Lucifer stopped, realizing the truth. “Oh, bullocks, Chloe! Yes, I was.”

 

"There's no need to be," Chloe let one hand touch his stubbled cheek. “I couldn't go anywhere else even if I wanted."

 

"I’m going to kiss every sodding doubt out of your mind, Chloe, and shag you until you forget every last one."

 

"Well, then, get started," Chloe gave him a bright smile. “Don't make me wait."

 

"Not until you and I have our first dance."

 

********

 

"I don’t believe it!" A look of disgust twisted Mazikeen’s face into a snarl.

 

“What?" Amenadiel nuzzled her neck as the watched Lucifer and Chloe forget about everyone on the dance floor and become lost in their private paradise.

 

Mazikeen pulled out of Amenadiel’s arms, nodding toward the dance floor. “He's weak."

 

“Says who, Maze?" he stood behind her, cloaking them within his dark wings and moving so that every inch of him was pressed against her back.

 

“She'll be dead before he blinks an eye. She's so human."

 

"Hey, he's fallen prone to the most powerful force in the universe. He's no longer Lord of Hell, let him enjoy the life he's chosen."

 

“It's wrong."

 

"Falling in love?" Amenadiel asked. “No, it's the only thing that redeems the Devil, turns demons into saints and makes angels fall."

 

“Speak for yourself," she gave him a sardonic glance. “You’re as weak as he is.”

 

“No, I’m stronger than I’ve ever been.” 

 

Mazikeen turned around so that she faced him, giving he angel a questioning glance. Before she could reply, his lips found hers and she forgot how to speak for a moment.

 

********

 

Lucifer closed his eyes and absorbed the moment as his hands on Chloe's waist slid down to her hips.He pulled Chloe tighter against him and lowered his head, inhaling deeply of her scent as they moved together in time with the ballad. Lucifer’s hand found the round warmth of her buttocks of Chloe's spine while the other found her soft skin exposed by her infamous backless blue dress. 

 

Now, Lucifer planned ahead for after Lux closed; a mixture of hopes, dreams lust and love. Lucifer had dreamt for a very long time about how, where and when he’d make love to his Detective. It would be in Lux and they’d be the only two in the building. He’d pick her up, her short blue dress riding up around her thighs as he pressed himself into her damp panties, moving against her until she moaned with the sheer pleasure of it. He’d move against her, slowly and purposely as he tasted her kiss as though it were the first time. Lucifer planned to pour everything into that kiss and becoming worthy of everything Chloe deserved.

 

"Piano," he whispered into her ear and he felt her shiver. He looked down to see her eyes grow wide and her hear her breathing quicken as she nodded in understanding. His hand slipped beneath her dress and he found her panties wet from their passion. Without ceremony, he pushed the fabric aside until he felt the warmth of her folds. He ran his fingers up and down her wet slit, never letting her look away as he teased her with pressure against her center. Then, he murmured her name as he entered her for the first time with his fingers. “Oh, Chloe, the Devil dances.”

 

Putting her against the wall in a darkened corner of Lux, he shifted Chloe just enough for his fingers to slide deeper into her while his heat, clothed only by the thin fabric of his trousers, settled perfectly between her folds. He watch Chloe’s eyes close as she lost her last moment of lucidity. “Eyes on me, Love. You’re not hiding from this.”

 

Slowly, her eyes open, blue and black gazes locked as he made his tongue dance the way he planned to make love to Chloe: thoroughly, deeply, hard and slowly. “I’m going to sit you on top of the baby grand, Chloe, with your thighs spread and your cheeks flushed. I’m going to move between your legs, putting you on the edge of the piano. Then, as I’m kissing you, you’re going to undo my belt and zipper, Love, as we’re both trembling and I’m going to feel you touch me for the first time. One of will swear and the other will scream and I’m going to surrender every inch of my cock to you for your pleasure. I’ll bury myself so deep within you that neither of us will be good for anyone else.”

 

He heard Chloe’s wrecked scream as he felt her tighten around him and shatter. Lucifer buried his face in the her shoulder, holding her as she shuddered, until finally he lost himself in her arms and exploded with her. Angels exposed to humans long enough felt what they did, but intensified beyond human endurance. His eyes flamed scarlet as he called at her name, marking his trousers and her bare folds with his semen. He held her until her trembling subsided and whispered shakily in her ear, “Once the bar closes, Chloe, you are mine and I’m at your command.”

 

Coming back from the moment yet to happen, he carefully lowered her to her feet, guiding her to a chair away from the crowd. He smoothed the dress so the fabric’s hem settled back into place. She looked broken and wrecked, the exact way he felt at that moment. Lucifer whispered three words in her ear and she looked up him, repeating them. Amenadiel watched, hoping to hear those same words from Maze’s lips and looked away, happy for his brother having found Love. Lucifer Morning star kissed the only human to ever inspire the feeling within him.


End file.
